


Spring of Drowned Girl Shorts

by Little_Miss_Numbers



Series: Spring of Drowned Girl [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dogs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Meeting Family, Shorts, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Numbers/pseuds/Little_Miss_Numbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of shorts that take place in the same universe as Spring of Drowned Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into 中文 available: [Spring of Drown Girl Shorts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12113241/chapters/27468471) by [Celeste_030](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving in together.

"Are you gonna help pack or are you gonna just dig through my stuff all afternoon?" asked Danny when he noticed Steve was looking through his photo albums instead of placing them in the cardboard box like he was supposed to be doing.

"Danny, packing up all the stuff in this shitty apartment is going to take half an hour, tops," said Steve absently flipping over another page.

"Yeah, sure, half an hour while I do all the work," muttered Danny shoving paperbacks into a box. "'Move in with me Danno. It'll be amazing, Danno. I'll totally help you pack up your apartment, Danno.'"

Steve managed to roll his eyes without even looking up from the photo album.

"What are you looking at that has you so engrossed, anyways?"

"Just baby pictures of Grace," said Steve flipping the page again and now that Danny looked, he could see the small grin on his face as he went.

Then saw it slip off as he turned the page again.

"Everything alright, babe?" asked Danny already heading over.

"Uh...sure," said Steve. "Hey, Danny, why do you have a tiger in your living room with Grace?"

Danny thought he probably knew what Steve was looking at. And sure enough when he glanced over his shoulder, there was a photo of Grace, no older than two, sitting grinning beside Danny in his female body, and leaning back against Rachel who was currently laying, splayed out comfortably as a tiger. Danny had to admit it was a great photo. He wasn't sure why he'd fought it so hard when Rachel had suggested it.

"Did I not mention? Rachel turns into a tiger sometimes."

Danny watched the blood drain from Steve's face. "Rachel?"

"Yeah. What, you thought I was the only one who fell in a spring?"

"Rachel's a tiger," Steve repeated weakly.

Danny couldn't quite suppress his grin. "Bet you're glad you were always nice to her now. Huh?"

Steve just gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has a surprise.

"So what's this thing Danny wanted us all to see so badly?" asked Chin as he brought everyone's shrimp orders to the picnic table in front of Kamekona's truck and passed them around.

"Got me," said Kono and both looked curiously at Steve.

"Hey, I know as much as you guys," said Steve defensively. "All I can tell you is he took the Camaro this morning and I haven't seen him since."

They all looked at each other curiously, and when Danny's Camaro finally pulled up they all stared as Danny got out one side, and a very familiar looking woman got out the other.

She looked nervously at everyone staring at her, then back at Danny who was grinning from ear to ear. 

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Hannah."

Nobody said anything and Hannah looked nervously back at Danny. "What? Is there something on my face?"

It was Steve who managed to speak first. "No, it's just--your hair is brown."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono tells Adam about Danny's curse. It turns out Adam has something he wants to share too.

Kono cursed when Danny followed Steve into the diner and the first thing she saw was long red hair over her shoulder. Danny had gotten lazy about her curse since it had all come out, and mostly Kono thought it was a good thing. But not when they were supposed to have lunch with her boyfriend who she still had not had a chance to explain any of this to. 

"Who's that with Steve?" Adam asked when he spotted them walking in. "I thought he was dating Danny."

"He is," Kono started. Beside her Chin was trying not to smile. No help at all. 

When Steve and Danny reached the table, she smiled, "Steve, Danny, you remember Adam."

Kono saw the look of realization cross Danny's face and realised Danny had actually forgotten Adam was going to here. Beside her, she saw Adam blink and opened her mouth even though she had no idea where to even start explaining, when Adam surprised everyone by saying, "Danny, when were you in China?"

Kono turned to Adam. "You know?"

Adam looked a bit sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. "A lot of people back in Japan know about the cursed springs," he said. "Especially in martial arts circles, it's a popular training ground."

Everyone stared at Adam. 

"Actually this is a bit of a relief," said Adam looking back at Kono. "I've been wondering how I was going to tell you." 

Kono felt a sudden chill run down her spine and had a sudden urge to just douse Adam with her glass of water and get the suspense over with.

"I sort of turn into a dog," Adam told her.

"A dog?" A dog wasn't so bad. She could handle a dog. And if she repeated it to herself enough times it just might make it true.

"A hokkaido actually."

Kono's eyes lit up, those were beautiful dogs.

"Wait is this why you won't go surfing with me?" asked Kono.

"Well dogs can't exactly surf," Adam started.

"Oh you my friend are vastly underestimating my abilities," said Kono with a grin. She grabbed his wrist and and started dragging him away. "We'll see you guys later," she told the rest of the group.

"Where are we going?" 

"We're getting you fitted for a dog life jacket, come on!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the early days after Danny's curse, he's still not sure how to deal with it.

Rachel had been staring out the window tsking while she put dinner on when Danny walked in, soaking wet, long red hair plastered everywhere over her police uniform.

"Don't drip all over my floor," Rachel warned her.

But she did take pity and pass over a towel. "I guess this means the secret's out?" she asked Danny.

"Well I had to explain it to Grace, but she covered for me," said Danny. "God, I'm so lucky to have a female partner."

Danny took the towel and took of her hat and started the long arduous process of drying her hair. 

"I still don't see what the big deal is," sniffed Rachel. "You act like this curse of yours is a fate worse than death rather than a minor inconvenience."

"Aw, it's embarrassing, Rach," said Danny pulling off her wet policeman's jacket and hanging it up by the door. "Guys make fun of it."

Rachel looked completely unsympathetic. 

"Look, I'm just gonna go grab a hot shower before dinner," said Danny.

"You are not," said Rachel. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes, you can stay like that for a little while. Now go get changed and hang those clothes up to dry."

Danny went, grumbling as she did it. "And stop twitching," Rachel called after her. "You're acting worse than when I made you wear that sweater to my office Christmas party last year."

When ten minutes had passed and Danny hadn't reemerged yet, Rachel rolled her eyes and went to go find her and poked her head into their bedroom door, and saw Danny sitting cross legged on their bed wearing one of Rachel's tank tops and pyjama pants staring at the mirrored door of their closet making faces and positioning her body around.

"You know, you should really ask if you're going to borrow my clothes," said Rachel but she was looking amused.

Danny started and jumped about two feet in the air. "You could knock," she said. Then, "All my clothes are too big."

"Yeah, well I think my clothes are all a bit small for you. You're wearing my largest pair of pyjamas and they still look tight."

"You know," said Danny looking at herself back in the mirror, positioning her boobs better, "I kind of like it. Now that I'm more used to it. I'm kind of hot."

Rachel giggled and went and sat down just behind Danny wrapping her arms around her. "I like it too," she admitted, whispering it into Danny's ear like it was some kind of dirty secret. "Tell you what, how about tomorrow, you take a cold shower in the morning and we can go out and get you some clothes of your own."

Danny looked down at her body and back and Rachel's devious grin and wondered what she was in for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few things I wanted to include in the fic but couldn't quite make fit, so I thought why not rework them into little future fics and I can show a bit of their lives post-story. This last chapter is something I wrote very early on when I was still trying to work out exactly how Danny felt about the curse and since I was posting other codas, why not share this one too?


End file.
